A First Time For Everything
by Willows-slave
Summary: Dean and Roman had a unconventional friendship by most people's standards but it suited them. What they did behind closed doors was their own business. Neither one of them ever seemed to admit they may have wanted more and they both seemed to just except it how it was but tonight was different it was a night of firsts. **Slash**
1. Chapter 1

Dean stepped off the plane and looked around but he didn't spot the large Samoan man anywhere. He sighed wondering if Roman gave up on waiting and left. He reached into his pocket and fished out his phone. Looking down at the screen he decided to send Roman a text.  
_I'm here….. did you leave : (  
_He waited a few seconds standing there as his eyes scoured the room once again. He felt his anxiety rise as he swallowed hard; he really hoped that Roman didn't give up and take off on him. Just then his phone vibrated in his hand.  
_Don't worry I waited for your slow ass! I am in the coffee shop meet me there.  
_Dean adjusted the strap to his bag over his shoulder and dragged his suitcase behind him as he walked as fast as he could to the coffee shop. The airport was full of people even though it was late Dean had to excuse himself several times as he bumped into people and ran over a foot or two with his bag. Once he finally made it to the entrance of the coffee shop he smiled, his dimples on full display and his eyes bright blue and twinkling with light as he spotted Roman sitting there. Roman was reading a magazine and sipping on an ice coffee as he looked up and smiled over at Dean, it was if he could sense his presence. Dean strode over to Roman as fast as he could plopping down into the chair across from him.  
"You didn't get me a coffee?" Dean asked as he looked down at the table.  
"No I think you can get your own before we leave" Roman laughed as he looked at the slight look of rejection on Dean's face. "Hurry up though; I want to get out of here." Dean shrugged and got up and walked over to the counter only to return a minute later with a coffee in hand. He didn't get a chance to sit back down though Roman rose to his feet the second the younger man reappeared and grabbed his bag and drink. Dean grabbed his luggage again and followed Roman out.

Once they exited the airport they made their way to the rental car and Roman popped the trunk throwing his bag inside and Dean did the same. Roman of course jumped into the driver's seat and Dean slammed the trunk shut hoping into the passenger seat.  
"Did you arrange everything?" Dean asked Roman couldn't help but laugh and shake his head as he started the car and put it into drive.  
"Really Dean?" He looked over at him his eyes meeting Deans for a moment before focusing on the road again. "I handled it all, I always do, and that's why you always leave it up to me." Dean placed his hand on Roman's knee as he looked over at him and licked his lips.  
"I think I pull my weight too."  
"Do you really think so?" Roman asked Dean didn't hesitate to answer.  
"Once my lips are wrapped around your cock and you're fucking my mouth do you really care who booked the damn motel?" Roman seemed to think about it for a second before he licked his lips and answered.  
"I suppose I don't." The thing is Roman just liked to give Dean shit. He never did mind having to arrange it all and take the extra few minutes out of his life to do it. Sometimes he had too and in the end it all paid off for him because he got to spend time with Dean. Sometimes he wished Dean put a little more effort into the whole thing but he knew Dean did try sometimes. It just wasn't in Dean's nature to admit he had feelings or that he cared. Roman knew he did though and for now he had to take what he could get. Dean did at least open up a bit in the last year, more than Roman ever thought he would.

Roman always seemed to make it to the hotel in record time if the drive should have taken an hour he would make it in thirty minutes. He didn't waste a second pulling up and finding a space to park as he slammed the car into park and grabbed the keys from the ignition, he was out of the car just as quick as Dean the two grabbed their bags and made their way to the door. As they walked into the lobby they looked around and made their way up to the desk. Just then an attractive brunette walked over with a welcoming smile on her face. Roman looked over at Dean he obviously noticed her beauty and the older man couldn't help but roll his eyes. She greeted them with and enthusiastic hello and the Samoan noticed the way Dean's eyes roamed over her petite frame. She must have noticed too as she kept her eyes fixated on the pretty boy.  
"Hello gorgeous, my friend and I would like to check in." Dean said as his smile widened and his dimples appeared. Right after that Roman noticed him shoot her a wink and he kicked Dean Right before he spoke.  
"We have to reservations, one under the name Ambrose the other one is for Reigns." The woman looked at Dean as he gasped and bent down to rub his leg. Roman just smiled sweetly and waited for her to look everything up in the computer. They always arranged for two rooms. One would just be a single room with no thrills. Just a small little hole with a double bed the other would be much larger. It was always just a bit nicer and always had a king sized bed in it. That was the room they would share. They always played it safe, besides they were sure to raise a few eyebrows if they both checked into the same room with only one bed. Dean stood up again and leaned on the counter as the girl jabbed at the keys loudly as she stood in front of the computer.  
"Okay I found them." She announced as she looked up from the screen her eyes only glancing at the larger man for a moment before they settled on Dean. She smiled at him as her eyes stared at him dreamily.  
"Can we have the keys then please?" Roman asked snapping her out of her lusty thoughts of his companion for the night. Her eyes shot over to Roman before she shook her head and turned making her way over to the row of boxes on the wall. Roman clasped his large hand down over Dean's shoulder digging his fingertips into the flesh forcing Dean to yelp quietly.  
"What the fuck man, quit it." Dean wined out. The girl turned and as she made her way back to the counter roman noticed the way she swayed her hips, he couldn't help but laugh she was putting on a show. She placed the card in front of roman on the counter.  
"This is for your room Mr. Reigns" The she quickly turned her attention to Dean once again and handed him the card for his room. "Mr. Ambrose, I upgraded your room. I hope you don't mind we have plenty of vacancies and I thought you may like something a bit nicer." She smiled as she stared at the man intensely. "If you need anything at all don't hesitate to call the front desk. I'll do anything I can to assist you." Dean's smile grew even wider Roman had just about all he could stand as he smacked his giant hand down on the counter grabbing the card. It made the girl jump slightly and Roman smirked at her before turning to walk away.  
"Thanks sweetheart." Dean called out as he walked away throwing her another wink as he stared back at her.

Once Dean stepped onto the elevator he smiled smugly at Roman. The larger man just rolled his eyes.  
"Are you jealous Romeo?" Dean teased as he leaned against the wall fighting back a laugh.  
"Fuck you." Roman mumbled out as he rolled his eyes again. The elevator jolted to a stop and The couple exited as Roman lead the way down the hall Dean couldn't help but hear him mumble to himself.  
"I upgraded your room Mr. Ambrose." He got louder "Let me know if I can assist you in anyway ." He stopped in front of the door sliding the card into the lock and pushing the door open. Dean made the mistake of thinking Roman was going to hold it open for him instead once Dean began to make his way in the door slammed into his face. He kicked the door open as he rubbed his nose and saw Roman already across the room, throwing his bags down by the couch.  
"Are you really mad?" Dean called out to the raven haired man as he entered the room. Roman just turned to look at the man in disbelief. Dean was so naïve about something's. He never understood how after all this time the brunette couldn't have seen that sometimes Roman wished they had more. Maybe he did though, maybe he was happy with the way things were. He may have liked it like this, just meeting up to have his brains fucked out. Ever since The Shield split the two of them had less and less time together and Dean never seemed to complain. He and Roman still stayed in touch, they texted or called one another daily but the conversations had gotten shorter. Roman didn't know what to make of this; he just wished the younger man would open up and maybe just discuss the idea of a relationship. Roman sat down on the couch as he stared at the man in front of him as a sigh escaped his lips.  
"How can I be mad Dean?" Dean dropped his bags and threw himself on the bed. He turned his head to look at the Samoan. He just stared for a moment and he could feel his heart beat just a little faster as he took a second to appreciate his beauty. Dean never really allowed himself the chance to do that too often, he always tried to fight the urge he hated feeling like a schoolboy in love. He always worked hard to conceal his feelings. That's why he always insisted on being the bottom and begging for it to be rough. Dean never minded some pain and there was no time for romance when he was clawing at the sheets when his ass was getting pounded hard and rough.

Dean ran his fingers though his hair, he could feel the weight of Roman's stare on him. He turned and looked at the older man and watched him pick at the arm of the sofa for a second before he spoke.  
"Come and lay down next to me." His voice was still raspy but he was quiet. The older man just stared for a moment; this was much different than how things normally started off. Usually Roman would have Dean pinned up against the wall by now with his hand wrapped tightly around his throat as he roughly grouped at him. He slowly got up from the couch and made his way over to the bed he only hesitated a second before he lay down next to the younger man. He laid down on his back staring up at the ceiling. It was awkward for a moment and neither man said a word. Then all of the sudden the smaller man scooted over and laid his head on his chest while lazily wrapping an arm around him. This hardly ever happened even after sex, Dean was never really intimate. Roman breathed heavily as he wished that the other man would break the silence first. A second later he got his wish when Dean heavily breathed out.  
"I came here to be with you and as you can see that's where I am." The raven haired man took a second to answer as he asked himself if he just heard that right. This whole scene was so surreal to him. He saw this as his chance, he figured it was time to lay it out there and hope for the best. This may be the only opening he ever got.  
"I hope so, that would actually make me happy if you meant it." He steadied his breathing and swallowed hard before he continued. "I like being with you." Dean propped himself up on his elbow as he looked up at Roman, his eyes were sincere and soft. Dean felt a rush of heat run through him, his cheeks were warm and they tingled. He looked away quickly he couldn't believe he was blushing, he felt so stupid. Roman laughed a little "You're so red right now it's adorable." He smiled as he stared down at the other man.  
"Shut up man." Dean laughed out as he shook his head. Dean seemed less reluctant to rush things tonight and he actually did open up a bit. This meant the world to Roman and he didn't want to mess this up.  
"I was serious."  
"Dude, I am anything but adorable." Dean looked up at the other man as he felt his blush seep away.  
Roman went to speak again "Okay then you're cu" but he was cut off as Dean placed his lips over his cutting him off and gently working against his, Dean parted his lips and ran his tongue over Roman's as he parted his allowing Dean work his tongue into his mouth. Roman moaned quietly as he wrapped his hand around the back of Dean's neck pulling him down to deepen the kiss. After a few moments Roman allowed Dean to pull away as his eyes fixated on his swollen lips.  
"I am not cute either." Dean said defensively "I suppose you could consider me shockingly handsome." He smirked down at the bigger man before he leaned back in pressing his lips against his again.

Roman had made his mind up that tonight was going to be different. He pulled Dean on top of him allowing Dean to straddle him as they continued to kiss. He gently bucked his hips upwards against the now forming bulge in Dean's pants. He held Dean down and continued to kiss him as the men explored one another's mouths. Roman broke the kiss and was greeted by wide blue eyes that were full of lust and arousal. He smiled up at the younger man as he felt his own cheeks grow warm.  
"Well this is a first." Dean panted out. Roman grabbed both of Dean's hands lacing their fingers together before he spoke.  
"Let's make this a night of firsts" He felt the butterflies flutter around in his stomach and he swallowed as his mouth went dry. "Why don't you be in control tonight?" Roman swallowed again "You should fuck me."

**This was going to be a oneshot but I just couldn't do it I would have had to leave out so much detail. I don't think I am capable of doing one shots very well. Oh Well PLEASE REVIEW! I mean I hate to beg but this is my first slash story and I need to know how I am doing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's eyes went wide and he sucked in his bottom lip as he bit down on it. He was stunned,  
"What did you say?" He asked awkwardly as his eyes now searched Roman's. Dean watched the older mans Adams apple move as he swallowed and he nervously ran his fingers up and down the brunettes back.  
"You heard me, don't make me say it again" he laughed timidly. Dean was surprised at what he heard. He never expected Roman to submit; when they started this beneficial friendship he just assumed that he would have to be the one to surrender since he was younger and smaller. The Samoan was just so big and strong he couldn't picture any submissiveness in him.  
"Are you sure?" Dean asked all the sudden timid. He looked down at Roman and nervously bit at his bottom lip as he waited for his answer. Roman never said a word he just shook his head slightly and grabbed at the younger mans t- shirt as he pulled him in pressing his lips hard against his. Dean closed his eyes and returned his lovers passion as he moved his hips rubbing his growing erection against the other mans. When they broke the kiss Dean looked down at the Samoan and noticed he was already panting and his forehead was covered in a thin veil of sweat. Roman thrust his hips upward pushing himself roughly into the younger man.  
"I fucking want it give it to me." He was nervous but he wanted it. He thought this may be one of the only ways to convey how he felt to Dean. He never had done this before but he always knew if it was to happen with anyone it would be the gorgeous man on top of him that was now licking his lips and growling quietly above him. Dean wanted this, at this moment he was beyond excited and as he thought of how good and tight Roman's warm tunnel would feel as it wrapped around him, he actually had to breathe deeply and will himself to hold back.

Dean scooted off of Roman and rolled over on the bed as he sprung to his legs in one swift motion.  
"Take your clothes off baby" He smiled down at the raven haired man. "If you want this then I will give it to you." Dean said with a wink as he grabbed at his hard cock through his jeans. Roman sprang from the bed and stood up but looked at the other man like he was crazy.  
"Ambrose I am warning you, don't you get too smug." He shook his finger at him as he spoke then proceeded to undress by pulling his shirt up and over his head. Dean followed suit and threw his shirt behind him as he looked over at the other man with an evident hunger expressed in his eyes. The smaller man looked over to him as he licked his lips with appreciation; he held his hands up defensively and winked as he smiled displaying his dimples.  
"I will behave, I promise." His smile grew wider and his eyes twinkled making him look damn near angelic to the older man. He knew Dean wouldn't hurt him, he knew he could trust him. He just hoped this expressed to Dean just how he felt without the need to express it with simply just uttering out words. Roman reached for his belt as Dean did also both men looking intently into one another's eyes with a fierce desire.

Dean wasn't sure if it was the lighting but it appeared as if Roman may have been blushing as he smiled in his direction. Roman noticed that both he and Dean had throbbing erections that jutted upwards to their bellies. Moments later the two men faced one another as they stood at opposite sides of the bed Dean crawled up onto the bed kneeling as he looked over at the older man he grabbed his cock and began to lazily stroke himself, in slow and short movements. The Samoan shuttered slightly as he saw the brunette throw his head back and moan. Roman crawled up on the bed and positioned himself in front of the younger man as he licked his lips and bent down to slide his tongue over the slit that oozed the precum of the other man. When he tasted it he moaned sending slight vibrations through the hardened shaft of the brunette, forcing him to thrust his hips forward.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The smaller man growled out with a heavy rasp as he tangled his fingers deeply into the long curly hair pulling it back from the face of the man who caused him so much pleasure.  
"You fucking amaze me Rome" The younger man thrust his hips forward again as the raven haired beauty wrapped his lips around the head of his cock using his tongue to massage the underside of the other mans shaft. Dean felt electricity course throughout his body as the larger man bobbed his head up and down on his dick. Sure Roman had done this a few times before but tonight there was an extreme desire to perfect it on his part. It didn't go unnoticed, it was exciting and intense. So much so that Dean had to tangle the others mans hair so tightly between his fingers that he could pull him off, with an audible pop he looked down at him Romans cheeks were still hollowed out as he looked up at the man. His grey eyes full of hunger and yearning and his pink lips glisten with the smeared saliva and precum from his actions.  
"No more pl… please I can't take it" Roman continued to look up at Dean through his dark eyelashes before rising up to his lips and kissing him. Dean could taste himself on Roman's lips once their tongues tangled together the brunette couldn't help but moan as he thrust his lips forward, he could feel Roman's erection rub against him and the precum at the tip smear against his belly. It brought out the desire he felt to stake his claim.

"Get on your knees and turn around" he growled out in a low tone, He was going to make his partner feel every bit as good as he always made him feel. The Samoans eyes went wide and he looked as if he may be second guessing his decision. Dean noticed this he also noticed him nervously biting at his bottom lip. He didn't want him to worry and he certainly didn't want him to change his mind so he thought he should reassure him. He brushed the long strands of hair out of the other man's face before leaning in and peppering his face with soft little kisses. Roman couldn't help but feel the blush creep over his cheeks.  
" I promise I won't hurt you Romeo" He whispered out as he pulled back slightly before leaning in to trail kisses across his left shoulder and up the side of his neck before he gently sucked at his earlobe. This made Roman shutter right before Dean pulled away. "If you tell me no then I will stop" The smaller man tried to set his mind at rest. Roman smiled timidly as his eyelashes fluttered quickly making Dean notice his pink cheeks.  
"You promise?" The larger man asked quietly.  
"I put it on everything" The brunette said as he leaned back in kissing him across his jaw line as he ran his fingers down the other mans chest. The older man moaned and threw his head back once Dean wrapped his hand lazily around his hard cock and began to stroke it in quick and gentle movements. "I got you gorgeous; let me make you feel good." Dean panted out into his ear as he continued to lazily caress and stroke the other mans cock. Roman nervously shook his head as he slowly switched his position. He was powerless to resist anymore. Dean seemed different tonight, he seemed attentive. He couldn't stop the voice inside him that said somehow tonight he was so much different. The Samoan was hopeful that just maybe tonight everything would change and his wants would be fulfilled.

**One more chapter left…. Sorry I had to end it here. If I didn't I think the next chapter would be too long. I will either update tomorrow or the next day. I swear it! Thank you for all the reviews, Loved them! **


	3. Chapter 3

Roman turned his head glancing at Dean over his shoulder, he was nervous but not as much as he thought he should be. The Samoan didn't want to sound like some teenage girl that was about to give it up to the cutest jock in school but he felt that way. Sure he the sight in front of him. He wished he could take a picture so he could look back on this spent more than a few nights balls deep in Dean's tight little ass but this would be the first time he had ever let a man shove their cock between his cheeks. Dean fought to remain calm but his dick was twitching uncontrollably at moment. Since he couldn't though he was going to stare as long as he could and make a mental image of it that he hoped would last a life time. He licked his lips as he moved closer to the Samoan he raised his hand allowing his fingers to glide across Roman's perfect ass. "You have the best ass I have ever seen." Dean growled out as he allowed both of his hands to possessively fondle it. Roman tried to relax at the other mans touch but jumped slightly as he felt Dean's lips place soft and gentle kisses across his muscular mounds. Dean's hands grouped at Roman's bottom massaging him the larger man was beginning to relax at Dean's gentle touch until he felt the brunette spread his cheeks and run his wet tongue over his puckered little hole. Roman jumped forward slightly and dug his fingers into the mattress as he moaned loud. "Fuck, that feels good." He mumbled out as the younger mans tongue licked at his hole hungrily. Dean began to try and poke his tongue through the tight muscle. Roman attempted to relax as much as he could but the sensation was making him shake with anticipation. The blue eyed man worked his tongue faster and faster over the tight little puckered hole. Roman moaned loudly at the sensation as Dean began to franticly attack his tight little entrance delighted that he was making his lover feel so good.

Dean's hands roamed everywhere over the older man's body. The sensation of it all was sending Roman over the edge he panted heavily and moaned out incoherent words as he whimpered loudly. He squirmed around on the bed trying to wiggle away from the smaller man in hopes to regain some sort of composure but the brunette griped his hips tightly and attempted to hold him as still as he could, as he continued his assault with his tongue pushing through the ring of muscle further and further then pulling out to lap all around the tight little hole.  
"Stop it Dean, please." Roman begged as his looked down at his white knuckles through cloudy eyes. The Samoans legs became unsteady as he continued to whimper out pleas for Dean to stop. Dean pulled away with a wicked smile plastered across his lips.  
"You liked that didn't you?" Roman fell forward on his elbows exposing his perfect behind even more clearly.  
"Fuck you." The raven haired man mumbled out breathlessly.  
"Nope, I'm going to fuck you tonight." Dean said as he smacked Roman's ass as he stood up and walked over to Roman's bag unzipping it and digging through it till he found the lube. "And I am going to make you feel so good you beg for more." The smaller man said as he stood in front of him brushing the stray hairs out of his face before making his way back on to the bed.

Once he got onto the bed he began to rub small circles on the small of Roman's back. Once the Samoan heard the cap on the lube pop his anxiety came back. As he felt Dean's finger rub over his entrance he shook.  
"You said you were going to be nice." He tried to remind the younger man. Dean just continued to rub at his lower back as he continued to slowly push into the larger man.  
"I am going to be nice baby, don't worry." Dean tried to reassure him, and even though he was sure he would be gentle with him he still couldn't help but be nervous. The brunette slide his finger in gently as possible working his way up to the first knuckle and as he stopped he moaned out "you're so fucking tight." Roman cleared his throat as he willed his body to except the intrusion of Dean's finger. It felt strange, not necessarily painful but weird. This was something he would have to get use too and he was hoping that he would be relaxed enough to make that happen tonight. He groaned as he felt the smaller man push more of his finger inside his tunnel. "Fucking Christ Ro, I can't wait to get my cock in you; just thinking about it makes me want to cum." Dean wiggled his finger around inside of him, looking for his prostate and once he did he was rewarded with the sweetest sounds coming out of Roman's mouth. The older man even pushed against his finger slightly until he felt the pressure of another digit being slowly inserted inside of him.

Roman began to tense up but Dean rubbed his fingers on the small of his back in slow circular motions again as he continued to leisurely slip his finger into the larger mans tight entrance.  
"Don't worry baby, I'm going to make you feel so good." He whispered out as he found the older man's prostate again, brushing against it with his fingertips causing the Samoan to moan loudly and buck his hips pushing back against Dean causing his fingers to slip into him even further. "If my fingers make you feel this good than imagine how good my cock is going to make you feel as it fills your ass." Dean's tone was raspy as always but there was a hunger in his tone that Roman knew he was going to sate and it excited him. His cock was twitching rapidly and he felt harder than he ever did before as Dean continued to rub at his prostate his vision became blurry and his eyes began to roll back as his heavy lids fluttered closed. The brunette removed his nimble fingers as he Roman sighed at the loss of stimulation.  
"Fuck Dean, why did you stop?" He asked  
"Cause you're not going to cum till my dick is in you big boy." The younger man answered as he lightly slapped Roman's ass once more "Turn over and get on your back lover." Dean instructed the larger man. "I want to see you; I want to look into your eyes." 

The raven haired man did as he was instructed and he watched as Dean crawled up the length of his body, hovering over him as he leaned down capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Both men moved their lips against one another's as the younger man slipped his tongue inside of his mouth, the both men tangling the wet muscles together. Their bodies grinding against each other as a delightful friction built between them as both of their hardened cocks rubbed against one another. As streaks of one another's precum smeared against their dicks. The Samoan moaned into Dean's mouth as he felt his hand slip between them moving his length to his hole as he rubbed the tip against it slowly seeking entrance. Roman dug his nails into the smaller man's back as he began to push into him as he broke the kiss and closed his legs against Dean's hips.  
"Fuck" he cried out with a gasp as the brunette pushed his head inside of his tunnel. Dean looked down at him with bright blue eyes, they were full of concern but he smiled reassuringly at Roman as he spoke.  
"It's ok baby, I am going to go slow, I promise." He reached up with one hand and cupped the older man's cheek with it. "You feel so good; you're so tight around my cock." He continued to hold Roman's eyes with his own as he continued to bury himself deeper inside of the Samoan's heat.

Once the brunette was fully submerged inside of his partner he let out a deep, possessive growl as he rested his head against Roman's shoulder.  
"Being inside you must be like being in heaven, I feel all warm, safe and happy" Dean whispered out against Romans ear as his lips ghosted over his earlobe. Roman felt the blush creep into his cheeks as a content smile crossed his lips, he felt so full, and he almost felt loved. Dean raised his body above Roman as he steadied himself "Wrap your legs around me." The raven haired man did just as he was told wrapping his legs tightly around the smaller man. He was still getting use to the feeling of the younger man inside of him but it was actually starting to feel pretty good. Dean pulled out of him about half way before slowly sinking back inside of him. The older man moaned once again as he felt the sensation of the hard cock that rubbed against his sweet spot. He whimpered out Dean's name as he clamped his hole tightly around the cock inside of him causing the other man to take a long sharp breath through gritted teeth. After a moment dean began to move again very slowly Roman just lay there adjusting to the feeling willing himself to calm down until his prostate would get hit and he would feel himself tense with pleasure. The sensation was intense and he was glad that he finally allowed himself to lose enough control for this to happen. He began to slowly rock his hips against the man on top of him,

After a few moments Dean and Roman began to set a rhythm they seemed to both be enjoying. The younger man reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around the raven haired mans cock. Running his thumb over the tip to collect the precum and rubbing it down his shaft. Roman moaned and threw his head back against the pillow as the younger man leaned in closer attaching his lips to his neck and sucking harshly at his skin. The Samoan was sure that there would be a mark there but he could always just explain it away with the story of a crazy groupie that got carried away. The brunette was moaning now too as he quickened the pace slightly.  
"Harder" The older man commanded surprising himself but he really wanted to feel it. He wanted to get fucked real well and he knew Dean wouldn't do it without his encouragement. Just then he started to hear the slapping sounds of skin against skin as he felt himself getting pounded into harder and harder. The quick movement made his body tingle as his prostate was assaulted over and over again. Dean's hand worked on his hard cock faster and he started to feel a mounting pleasure building slowly in his stomach. He was going to cum and from the way he felt he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Please, please, please." He muttered over and over again. Dean looked down at him as he begged and pleaded.  
"You want to cum Ro?" He asked with a smirk on his face. The older man shook his head up and down over and over again as his eyes clenched shut and his fingers grabbed at the sheets. The smaller man adjusted himself, angling his hips so he drove the head of his dick against Roman's prostate over and over again. He knew the man beneath him wouldn't last much longer his breathing was hard and delicious moans escaped his parted lips faster and faster. Once he felt the man's cum splash against him and coat his hand he allowed himself to let go too as he finished he collapsed against the larger man waiting to gain his composure.

Dean laid there panting blinking his eyes rapidly as he willed the stars to disappear from his vision. He turned his head and pressed his lips against the flesh on Roman's chest.  
"I love you" He said quietly as he continued to kiss the older man. Roman blinked several times as he shook his head in disbelief he wasn't sure if he heard the other man correctly.  
"Did you just say you loved me?" Roman asked breathlessly. Just then the brunette looked up at him and answered shyly.  
"I did, sorry if I shouldn't have but I do." He smiled nervously as the rose color crept across his cheeks. "You always take care of me, Ro just like tonight you knew what I needed and you gave it to me." The Samoan still couldn't believe it Dean finally said it.  
"I may have given you what you needed tonight but you gave me what I needed too." The older man said as he reached up pulling Deans lips down against his. "I love you too" he said without hesitation as he broke the kiss pulling the smaller man against him tightly in an embrace "and I will forever."

**Sorry the last chapter took so long but I hope it was worth the wait. Keep in mind this was the first slash story I wrote don't be too hard on me. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for all the follows and favorites also you gals are AMAZING! **


End file.
